1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnostic systems and methods for motor vehicles.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the motor vehicle field, it is known that interchangeable parts are often used, wherein different variants of a component may have the same mounting provisions. While this of course has advantages in terms of cost efficiency, it can also raise an issue. Specifically, where one variant of a part has certain unique functionality not shared by its like-mounted brethren, installing the incorrect part may have adverse consequences on one or more functions of the vehicle.
This can be an issue in the case of vehicle components which play a role in improving air quality. For example, radiator assemblies for motor vehicles, where the radiator assembly is coated with a catalytic material for converting environmentally harmful substances in ambient air during the utilization of the motor vehicle, are well known. The purpose of this catalytic coating is to utilize the vehicle for improving the environment by cleaning ambient air. Such a coated radiator assembly is likely to have the same mounting provisions as similar radiator assemblies which are not coated and therefore do not have the property of converting the environmentally-harmful substances in ambient air. This is because not all jurisdictions in which a vehicle is sold may require such property, or because some (but not necessarily all) jurisdictions may give exhaust emission xe2x80x9ccreditsxe2x80x9d for vehicles with such property. Because a coated radiator will, naturally, cost more than an uncoated one, vehicles built with uncoated radiators will likely be sold in some jurisdictions. Further, uncoated radiators will certainly be made available for aftermarket installation as spare parts in such jurisdictions.
Where a jurisdiction requires an air-cleaning radiator or gives emission xe2x80x9ccreditsxe2x80x9d for such a radiator, the jurisdiction is also likely to require that a diagnostic function be provided to assure that the coated radiator, as opposed to an uncoated radiator without the air-cleaning function, is installed on the vehicle. Assuring with a very high degree of probability that the proper radiator is installed on the vehicle can be very challenging.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a diagnostic system and method which can reliably detect whether a proper component is installed in a motor vehicle.
The present invention provides a diagnostic system for a motor vehicle. The system comprises a component installed within motor vehicle. The system further includes an identifier device mechanically coupled to the component. The identifier device comprises an identifying portion which identifies the component, and the identifier device also comprises a sensor which senses the physical environment in which the identifier device is located.
The present invention also provides a diagnostic method for a motor vehicle. The method comprises mounting a component within the motor vehicle. The method further includes mechanically coupling an identifier device to the component, the identifier device comprising an identifying portion which identifies the component and the identifier device also including a sensor. The method also comprises confirming, with data provided by the identifying portion, that the identifying portion correctly corresponds to the component. Further, the method includes confirming, with data provided by the sensor, that the identifier device is properly coupled to the component.
Diagnostic systems and methods according to the present invention are highly advantageous in that they allow, with high reliability, detection that a proper component is installed in a motor vehicle.